Dulce o Truco (Trailer)
by Rivera92
Summary: El origen de los guardianes 2 Pitch Black ha regresado con mas fuerza pero esta vez, en ves de destruir a los guardianes va por una presa mas grande "El Hombre de la Luna", ahora la Luna eligira a un guardian fuera de lo comun: "Jack O'Lantern" El espiritu del Halloween Historia en Proceso... Agregue las caracteristicas del personaje Jack O'Lantern
1. Chapter 1

_**Dulce o Truco (Trailer)**_

_**El Origen de los Guardianes 2**_

Pitch Black ha regresado y más fuerte que antes….

-HAHAHAHAHAHA

Pero esta vez, no viene amenazar a los niños del mundo….ni a los guardianes, eso será después, su principal objetivo es mucho más importante… _**"El Hombre de la Luna".**_

-Un eclipse total de Luna, un maravilloso suceso, pero también debilita al Hombre de la Luna. –dice Norte algo preocupado….

…

-Que les parece un Eclipse Lunar permanente, hahahaha. –dice Pitch Black.

…

Antiguos guardianes aparecerán para ayudar.

-Padre Tiempo, cuánto tiempo sin verte, jejejee. –dice Bunny. –entendieron Tiempo, jajaja

Los demás guardianes no se ríen.

-No es gracioso. –dice Jack Frost.

…..

-Pitch Black planea destruir al Hombre de la Luna usando el Eclipse. –dice el padre tiempo. –si tiene éxito, no solo acabara destruirá las esperanzas de los niños, todo será oscuridad y nada podrá detenerlo esta vez….

-Lo detendremos, como la última vez. –dice Jack Frost muy confiado.

-No te confíes padre invierno, que esta vez no solo se trata de una mala pesadilla. –dice la Madre naturaleza.

-Y que podremos hacer. –dice el hada de los dientes….

….

La Luna con esfuerzo empieza a iluminar con esfuerzo el centro de los guardianes…

-Oigan, saben lo que significa esto. –dice Jack Frost.

-Esta eligiendo un nuevo guardián! –dice Norte…

-Entonces si debe de ser muy grave. –dice el conejo.

-Quien creen que será!

…

"Pero este guardian será uno que nadie se lo esperaba"

Sale un cristal cuya imagen era la de un muchacho, vistiendo un traje oscuro con una corbata roja y su cara tenía una mascara (estilo rorschach de los watchmen, aun pensando en su vestuario, recuerden que es una idea en proceso) y sujetando una calabaza de Halloween en la mano derecha.

**-Jack O'Lantern!**

-El espíritu del Halloween...

Esta vez muchos estarán en desacuerdo…

-AAAHH NO, NO NO NONONO, ya tuvimos suficiente con un Jack por que debemos de tener 2! –dice el conejo de Pascua mas molesto que la vez de Jack Frost.

-Oye. –dice Jack Frost.

-Esta vez estoy de acuerdo con él. –dice el Hada de los dientes. -Saben que por él los dientes se llenan de muchas caries, aahhhggg.

-Vamos, vamos...saben que si el hombre de la luna lo eligió debe de por algo. –dice Norte con un poco de la misma actitud.

-Por favor Norte, No dijiste que Jack O'Lantern está en tu lista de los chicos malos para siempre, debido a sus travesuras. –dice El conejo.

-Porque el Hombre de la Luna elegiría un espíritu que es como un Pitch en miniatura!

….

"_**Esta vez para derrotar al miedo, necesitaran un poco del miedo"**_

-Donde estas?, y porque acepte esto–dice Jack Frost buscando en un campo lleno de calabazas.

Jack mira en un árbol una nota que decía: _**"no mires atrás".**_

_**-**_Que querrá decir? –dice Jack al voltear y es sorprendido por un rugido que lo hace saltar de susto.

-JAJAJAJAJA, Debiste ver tu cara! –dice el muchacho riéndose de él.

-Jack O'Lantern, supongo? –dice Jack Frost

-A tu servicio. –dice dando una reverencia. –Quieres un dulce? –dice mostrándole una paleta.

…..

-Quien les dijo que quiero ser un guardián? –dice Jack O'Lantern a los otros.

-Aunque no lo creas, necesitamos de tu ayuda? –dice Norte.

-No lo se, Halloween esta pronto de llegar y tengo que asegurarme de que las calabazas estén encendidas y que todos los niños tengan dulces! –dice el espíritu del halloween.

-Si no nos ayudas, pronto no habrá Halloween. –dice el Padre tiempo.

….

-Oigan ese no es Jack O'Lantern, que haces con este grupo, no deberías estar repartiendo dulces o asustando a alguien. –dice Pitch Black.

-al menos yo si asusto en estos días. –dice Jack O'Lantern en tono de burla

….

-A veces me pregunto, porque tengo que dar miedo, a veces quisiera que al escuchar mi nombre, los niños sintieran alegría al oír mi nombre pero, solo se asustan. –dice Jack O'Lantern algo triste.

-Al menos muchos creen en ti. –dice Jack Frost…

….

Pitch Black sujeta a Jack O'Lantern de la camisa.

-Patético chico, crees que me puedes ganar en mi propio juego. –dice Pitch Black. –que fue lo que dijiste, que das más miedo que yo?, al menos yo no uso una máscara para dar miedo….y pensadolo bien, nadie sabe cómo eres detrás de esa mascara ehh, porque no te la quitas!

-…..

**-Devuélveme mi mascara! –decia mientras se cubria la cara.**

-…..

Se crea el Eclipse Lunar y todo se queda en oscuridad!

-Estas vez, yo soy el de la victoria, Guardianes HAHAHAHA. –dice Pitch Black…-Algunas ultimas palabras?

-Yo tengo algo que decir? –dice Jack O' Lantern.

-"Dulce o Truco" –al decir esto sonríe mientras miles de calabazas de Halloween empiezan a encenderse…..

"Que deseas, un susto? o Una Golosina?"

* * *

**La idea de un Fic de la pelicula de "El Origen de los Guardianes"**

**Sigue siendo una idea en proceso, pero tengo pensado, en utilizar al legendario Jack O' Lantern mejor conocido como el Espíritu del Halloween.**


	2. Presentando a Jack O'Lantern

**El Origen de los Guardianes 2:**

**"Dulce o Truco"**

**"Presentando a Jack O'Lantern"**

**Datos básicos:**

**Nombre: **Jack O'Lantern

**-Edad**: 500 años (Apariencia de 20 años)

**Vestimenta:** una playera de mangas largas color negra con 2 rayas verticales color naranja en el lado derecho de la playera, un pantalon color verde caqui, unas botas (puntas circulares) color negras, lo cubre una capa con capucha color café oscuro (casi igual como la que usaba Jack Frost), guantes blancos y una mascara de tela fina color negra(solo cubre su cara, no su cabello), donde aparecen caras estilo de calabazas (solo las caras, dependiendo de sus emociones).

**Apariencia:**  
-altura: 1.90  
-Delgado  
-Cabello color naranja rojizo y despeinado.

Siempre lleva consigo una calabaza que es su linterna (nunca se separa de ella) y es de donde se sale todos sus trucos (donde saca innumerables objetos para hacer travesuras y golosinas), generalmente es de donde se manifiestan sus poderes...

**Poderes:**  
-Controlar el fuego, poder volar, convertir las hojas verdes de los arboles en cafes (Otoño, no es obvio) y controlar plantas de calabazas, provocar miedo mediante juegos mentales usando los métodos de halloween ( ver la pelicula Trick'r Treat), iluminar toda oscuridad usando su linterna.

**Personalidad:**  
-Optimista, travieso, amistoso-misterioso, hiperactivo, curioso, creativo, sereno y despreocupado.

**Curiosidades:**  
-Es el único espíritu que nació durante un eclipse lunar.

-Nadie que no sea él puede levantar su calabaza (o simplemente hará otro truco, como lanzarte fuego, teletransportarse, etc)

-Al parecer no se lleva bien con algunos de los guardianes debido a su comportamiento..  
-Nadie, aparte del "Hombre de la Luna" ha visto su rostro (ni siquiera el hada de los dientes, ya que desconoce su rostro, ni Sandman ya que Lantern duerme muy poco).  
-Se podría decir que él es el único capaz de rivalizar con el coco..., Ya que cuando es Halloween, al ser el día en que la linea entre el mundo de los espiritus y humanos es muy ligera, lo pueden ver casi todos **(Crean en él o no).**  
-Puede quitarse las extremidades, la cabeza y jugar malabares con esta y su linterna.  
-El hace que se siga las reglas del Halloween (ver pelicula "Trick'rTreat"), que son:  
Usar siempre un disfraz, revisar siempre sus dulces, nunca apagar o romper una calabaza, nunca robarle los dulces a alguien, siempre dar dulce...Cuando alguien rompe esas reglas** (en especial la regla de apagar la vela de una calabaza)**, Jack O'Lantern se encarga que nunca olviden esa noche (risa malvada)...

-Se enoja cuando alguien apaga la vela de una calabaza en halloween y tambien si alguien trata de quitarle la mascara.

**Relaciones:**  
Norte:  
Hace siglos Jack O'Lantern entro al taller de Santa (cuando Norte dejaba que cualquiera entrara a su taller) en una víspera de navidad y se robo su trineo, ganándose un lugar en la lista de los chicos vetados (no dar regalo nunca). y porque hace que los niños se porten mal en halloween.

**Conejo de pascua:**  
Lantern, siempre hace travesuras usando huevos y eso ofende al conejo de pascua y porque siempre le hace travesuras cuando es Halloween.

**Hada de los dientes:**  
-JackO'Lantern nunca se ha metido con ella, pero aun asi ella no le agrada debido que dice que él es el responsable de que los dientes se llenen de caries.

**Sandman:**  
Nunca se ha metido con él, pero Sandman tambien se molesta con él, debido que provoca que los niños tengan pesadillas.

**Jack Frost:**

Jack O'Lantern y Jack Frost nunca se han encontrado en personas...

Es el unico espiritu que no le atemoriza Pitch Black (solo se rie)... y las pesadillas de pitch, le tienen miedo a él (tengo pensado en que una pesadilla empieza a seguir a Jack O'Lantern y este se lo conserva como mascota)

**Su centro: **  
La Confianza (lo explicare en mi fic)

* * *

Para hacer este personaje tuve que leer la Leyenda misma de Jack O'Lantern, y la historia del halloween y ver peliculas de terror (jejejeje)...

En algunas partes me inspire también en la pelicula "El extraño mundo de Jack" de Tim Burton, pero con algunos cambios que se veran en el fic...

**Tambien pedí permiso a una autora para utilizar su personaje de su fic para agregarlo a mi historia:**

**Autora: Mizzy Frost**

**Fic de : rise of the guardians 2 (el origen de los guardianes)**

**Personaje: Naty, La madre naturaleza**

Y Tambien usare al Padre tiempo, a quien llamare Clark porque suena igual como Clock (reloj en ingles, hehehe) y es uno de los primeros guardianes que hubo...

y si lo quieren saber, si! el suceso ocurrira en la festividad de Halloween, dicho anteriormente porque es cuando la barrera del mundo de los espíritus y el mundo mortal es muy pero muy ligera y cualquier espiritu puede ser visto por cualquiera, incluyendo a los guardianes y Pitch...hasta ahi dire (explicaciones sucederan dentro del fic)


End file.
